A continuing demand exists for simple, highly efficient and inexpensive power plants as may be useful in a wide variety of applications, particularly including electrical power generator sets. Importantly, gas turbine power plant applications could substantially benefit from incorporating a compressor that offers a significant efficiency improvement over currently utilized designs. In view of increased energy costs, particularly for both for electricity and for natural gas, it would be desirable to attain reduction in parasitic energy loses involved in inlet combustion gas compression. Importantly, it would be quite advantageous to provide a novel gas turbine power plant which provides improvements (1) with respect to reduced parasitic losses for gas compression, (2) with respect to reduced first cost for the equipment, and (3) with respect to reduced maintenance costs. Fundamentally, particularly from the point of view of reducing long term energy costs, this would be most effectively accomplished by attaining inlet combustion gas compression at a higher overall cycle efficiency than is currently known or practiced industrially. Thus, the important advantages of a new gas turbine power plant design which incorporates the desirable feature of improved efficiency, particularly at part load operation, can be readily appreciated.